


Doll

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drag Queen, Erotica, First Time, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Voyeurism, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. Set around Season 3 of Smallville. Summary: Lex in a dress. Do I really need to say anything else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

Doll   
By: Karalena Cullen

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own any of these characters, (or the song) nor do I get paid for the crap that I write.

A/N:

I've never written a song fic before, and this isn't really one, but the song, "Fancy" as sung by Reba McEntire is my inspiration for this story, as well as Lex of course, as always. I really don't know where this came from... I don't even like country, I'm a heavy metal/rock fan myself, but my sister tortures me with her country music in the car. Well this song came on one day and all I could think of was...LEX... I don't really know why, but oh well...here is what came of it...

Clarks POV

I can't sleep. It's hot, humid, the sheets tangled and I have a raging hard on. I can't stop thinking about Lex. Thinking about that smooth, pale head and how I'd love to run my hand over it and behind his ears. Those thin, firm lips that make me damn near come in my pants every time he smirks.

I groan out loud because this train of thought definitely is not helping my pulsing cock feel better.

I'm thinking of just taking care of myself, but no matter how much I seem to jack off lately, it's just not enough. I want Lex.

Lex's hand on my cock, pumping hard and fast, his lips sucking feverishly against my skin... Oh, God. I have to shut my burning eyes before I set my bedroom ceiling on fire...again.

I need Lex.

But does Lex want me? Just today I could've sworn he was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. A look that he quickly tried to shield when he noticed that I was staring right back at him. He licked his lips once, donned his famous Luthor smirk, and then proceeded to accuse me of having been the one who was staring. Told me to take a picture or something. The rest of the afternoon was full of little sexual innuendos. Little 'accidental' brushes and touches.

It could just be wishful thinking.

It could be Lex wants me just as badly as I want him?

I'm driving myself crazy...he's driving me crazy! Does he know what he does to me?

Only one way to find out, and I have to know NOW. I can't go on like this, night after night so fucking horny for him that I want to cry. Hell, if it weren't for worrying over setting the house on fire, I probably would cry.

The digital clock reads quarter past one a.m. He's probably still awake. Maybe even in the same condition as me.

I grab the jeans I wore today off of the floor by my bed and jump into them. I grab my favourite, faded flannel shirt and tip toe out into the hall, holding my worn sneakers in my hand.

I hold my breath as I sneak my way to my parents bedroom door and listen. I can hear my fathers snore and my mothers relaxed breath beside him. I continue quietly down the stairs, avoiding the fifth step that creaks. I make it through the kitchen, the hallway, living room, and as soon as I'm out of the front door, I put on my sneakers and zip away in superspeed to the mansion.

I'm at the head of the mansions driveway. I don't see any lights on inside, and my heart is pounding in my head and I've broken out into a nervous sweat.

What was I thinking?

What am I doing here?

I'm x-raying the castle before I make a conscious decision to do so. The place is empty of servants and Lex isn't in his office/library.

I should just go. This was the stupidest idea I think I've ever had.

I see the all too familiar skeleton of Lex. He's upstairs, in his bedroom. Awake and...dancing? No, that's stupid, why would he be dancing? I don't know, but now my curiosity and the image of Lex's sleek body dancing urges me forward to the door.

I almost reach up to press the doorbell, but I drop my hand and reach for the doorknob instead. The thought of catching Lex off guard in the privacy of his bedroom sends a dangerous thrill through me. It's wrong, but hey, I'm a horny teenager.

The doors locked, but I simply exert a little extra strength and the lock pops, and I let myself in.

I make my way through the darkness of the castle. I ease my way up the stairs and use my x-ray vision again to pinpoint Lex. I've never been to his bedroom before. That thought causes a stirring that makes it a little difficult to walk stealthily. I find the right direction and head towards the room at the farthest end.

I hear music through the corridor. The closer I get to Lex's bedroom door, the louder the music. But I can't make it out.

I stand outside his bedroom door, my entire body is trembling in excitement. Lex is in there. He has no idea that I'm standing right here in this very spot right now imagining all kinds of scenarios of what he's doing in there.

Obviously he's dancing, what with the music and the gyrating skeleton. But what if he's naked! Or getting his kicks off or something? Should I knock?

I should knock, I know. It's not right to just barge in on him. I bite the inside of my cheek, mulling it over, the pros and cons of knocking.

If I knock, he'll know that I'm here, he'll know that I broke into home in the middle of the night. If I knock, I may might miss my only chance to see Lex naked. Though if I really think about it, why would he be naked? Wishful thinking again. Still, I don't think I'm willing to take that chance. So I grab the doorknob in my sweaty palm and gently open the door a crack...

The first thing I register is the music blasting into my ears.

"...it sounded like somebody else talkin' askin' 'Momma what do I do?' 'she said just be nice to the gentleman Fancy, and they'll be nice to you..."

Lex is singing along... and it's the most beautiful tenor voice I've ever heard! Who knew Lex Luthor could sing? And like that? If he was ever to become destitute, he'd have no problem getting a record deal, that's for damn sure! I can't help imagining what he could do with such great lung capacity and his obviously strong throat muscles. Such control of those notes, such perfection.

"...here's your one chance Fancy, don't let me down..."

And now it registers... He's dancing in front of a huge antique full length mirror with his back to me, and he's wearing a dress! Lex Luthor is wearing a bright red, satin, skin tight dress that hugs every delicious curve that I never even noticed he had before. And the sight is fucking beautiful!

The dress is a little slip of a thing, strapless, but draping to the floor. The way his ass molds into the dress is enough to make me almost gasp. The sight of all his pale, unblemished skin exposed... I don't think I've ever seen so much of Lex's beautiful flesh. I stare in awe at his sensual movements in that dress and all I can think of his bending him over the bureu, hitching that silken sheath up over his hips and thrusting into him until we both come screaming.

"...I charmed a king, a congressmen and the occasional aristocrat..."

And christ, those heels! I've never been a shoe or a leg person, but the way those...god, they must be at least four inch stilettos...and how can he dance so gracefully in those without falling over?

Practice. Lots and lots of practice. He's done this before.

He turns and I see that there's a slit in the dress that runs all the way his slender yet muscular thigh, and sweet Lord I catch a glimpse of a black lace...thong! Oh god I'm going to come in my pants. Lex in a thong...all of my wildest fantasies could never measure up to this sight.

His eyes are closed and his face is strained with the emotions of singing. His lips are a bright, glossy red stain stark against his ivory skin. Amazingly it looks amazing. It looks right.

"...but the wheels of fate have started to turn, and for me there was no way out. Wasn't very long 'till I knew what my momma was talkin' about..."

His hands are gliding up his legs, over the luscious curve of his hips, and out behind his head, and back down again. He shimmies to the music as his hands continue to caress like a lovers and I know that if I live to be a thousand years old, I will never forget this sight.

No, not if I live to be a million.

He opens his eyes, and my heart jumps into my throat as his gray eyes catch mine across the room...

"Clark!" His eyes are filled with absolute horror. He runs to his bed, picks up a remote, and the room is now silent. "What are you DOING here?"

"I'm sorry...the door was open...and..." All the spit seems to have evaporated from my tongue.

He grabs the lilac quilt off of the bed and covers himself in embarrassment. "Jesus Clark, you don't go sneaking up on people in the middle of the fucking night like that!"

His face has flushed a bright red, half anger, half humiliation. And I feel two feel tall.

"I'm sorry Lex...I'll just, um... I'll just go..."

I turn to leave but he calls to me, his voice calmer, though still trembling. "Clark, I'm sorry...you don't have to go?"

I step into the bedroom, my head hanging low, my hands stiff in my jean pockets.

"Just let me change out of this," he starts to head towards his bathroom in the corner of the room.

"Don't..."

He turns to look at me, questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you, uh...you don't need to change." I gulp the lump in my throat, "please...you look very...uh, I mean...I like..." Just spit it the fuck out Clark!

He quirks an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say Clark?"

Right to the point. Way to put me on the spot Lex. "I like it." I finally manage.

He lets the quilt drop and he takes a couple hesitant steps towards me. "You LIKE it do you?"

"Yes, you're beautiful..." I whisper, closing the distance between us and brush a gentle finger down his cheek. I see he shivers at the touch, but he doesn't pull away. I can't help but to touch. He's leaning into my palm as I caress his naked shoulder, and it gives me courage.  
"You're so fucking beautiful Lex, you're like some rare, priceless doll."

Lex is blushing. I've never seen Lex blush before. It's beautiful.

His eyes close and he makes a small noise in the back of his throat, then he pulls away. "What are you doing here Clark?"

I'm stunned silent at the rejection I imagine flowing out of him.

"What did you come here for?" His eyes are boring into mine, searching, unshielded for the tiniest moment. And in that one moment I see Lex, raw and delicate. A glimmer of hope as he holds his breath and waits for me to answer. A glimpse of desire. Of need. He does want me. What's more, he needs me. His soul seems to be shouting 'love me'. I can see all of that in his eyes, and I've found the answer that I came here for.

"I want you...Lex."

Blink.

"What...?"

I lean in, placing my hands on his hips and pull him against me. I brush my lips against the nape of his neck and I feel him shiver against me. I whisper softly into his ear, "I want to fuck you Lex Luthor."

Gasp.

And his mouth is devouring me. His tongue hot and silky in my mouth, like the fine chocolate liquors Lex shares with me on special occasions. I taste his lipstick, bitter sweet and sticky, and dwelling on Lex in blood red lipstick, and the fact that he is kissing me like a dying man aching for oxygen is too much and I have to pull away before I come in my pants.

He looks hurt that I've pulled away, but I quickly remedy that by dropping to my knees and nuzzling at his bulging erection. The experience is surreal, rubbing my cheek, my mouth, my nose against Lexs bold maleness hidden beneath soft, delicate red satin. I breathe him in, his scent musky and male, and I run my hand over his his high heel, up the smooth flesh of his leg. My fingers play at the edges of the black lace panties, hesitant, yet eager.

I look up at him, and he's watching me, his eyes bright and hot with desire. I slide my fingers beneath lace and grasp his throbbing erection and delight in the hiss that escapes his swollen lips. His lipstick smeared from kissing, and it looks like blood. And I almost swoon at the hungry urge that surges through me to taste all of Lex, every essence that is him. From the sweat that's beading on his upper lip, to the come that I want to suck from his slender cock, to the very blood that pulses in blue veins beneath delicate, white flesh.

I want all of him. I need him with a hunger I've never felt before. I slide the black lace down his legs and he raises his stilettoed feet obligingly to free himself for me. I toss them haphazardly behind me and begin to slide the red silk of his dress up, placing gentle kisses along the way up his leg, his thigh, his balls...

His cock twitches when exposed to the air, and his hips lurch forward with a groan from him when my tongue flicks out to taste the bead of precome on the tip. The taste of Lex explodes in my mouth and I close my eyes to savour the delicate flavor on my tongue.

"Christ...Clark, please..."

His fingers have entangled themselves in my hair, and pulls as his fists clench. My scalp tingles pleasantly at the motion.

I lick up from the satin base of his cock to the tip, swirl my tongue around a couple of times, luxuriating in the moans that I'm eliciting from this man of my dreams. He thrusts forward again, and I take him into my mouth and suck, swirling my tongue and then once I've got enough saliva to coat the way, I swallow him whole.

"Oh, fuck...Clark, yesss..." And he's thrusting into me with a violent fervor, fucking my mouth, fingers pulling my hair so hard that I'm sure, if I were normal, would hurt, instead all I feel is...amazing!

I cup a hand gently under his balls and give a gently squeeze, the skin there feels like hot velvet in my hand and I relish the smooth feel of it as I massage. Lexs rhythm becomes erratic and he starts to slow down as his body tenses, getting ready for release. I bob my head, swirl my tongue, suck and run a finger around his hole.

With a full body tremor, and my name on his lips, Lex comes powerfully down my throat and I work franticaly to swallow every precious drop.

He drops a heavy hand on my shoulder, using my strength to keep his shaking legs from giving out from under him. I pull off of him with one last little kiss to his half hard cock, and rise to my feet, pulling him up with me and into my arms. He starts to protest, but then stops, and I carry him the short distance to the bed.

I lay him down against his many expensive, down pillows and pull him into my arms. Placing delicate kisses along the back of his neck, my hands roving over him, wanting to touch every inch of him.

My own cock is still hard and aching in my jeans and I grind into shamelessly into the crevice of his ass pressed against me.

His breathing is slowing and he wiggles his ass into me with as much strength as he can muster at the moment. His arm coming to wrap around my hip and pulling me tighter.

I groan and bite down into the tender flesh of his neck, and his hand squeezes. "Let me love you Lex..."

"yesss..." he growls and grinds me again with his ass.

"Let me fuck you..."

He turns in my arms to face me, need and desire flaring in his features. "Are you sure you're ready for this Clark?" Hopeful, pleading, afraid.

I lean in to kiss those luscious lips. His hand rubs me softly through my jeans and I moan into his mouth and pull away.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you, Lex. I need you. I love you."

I can see the doubt, the hope, warring on his face. Hope wins out and his hands are working to free me from my jeans. He kisses me as he slides my pants and boxers down over my ass. I wiggle them the rest of the way down and tremble as his hand takes hold of me and pumps slowly, twice before letting go and helping me out of my shirt. I'm completely naked before him and he sits back and his eyes caress every inch of me.

He reaches into his bedside table drawer and brings out a bottle of lube. He opens the tube and squeezes a small amount into the palm of his hand and coats my cock lovingly. I close my eyes and focus on nothing but the feel of his warm hand gliding smoothly up and down along my shaft.

I whimper at the loss of his touch when he sits up and pulls the dress up over his head, and he's completely naked, vulnerable, and perfect before me. "Make me yours, Clark?"

He gets up on his hands and knees and I climb behind him, taking in the sight of his perfectly pale, unblemished porcelain skin. I run my hands over his ass before running a single finger over his rosy, puckered hole. I take the bottle of lube from beside us and squeeze some into my own palm, and dip my finger in to prepare him.

I push one finger in, slowly and he gasps as I slide it in and out, then add another finger. And he's moaning and writhing on the bed, and his voice, husky, trembling pleads, "fuck me, Clark, I need to feel you in me, please..."

I remove my fingers slowly, and rise on my knees behind him. His lithe legs open to me, I place the head of my cock at his opening, and push gently in.

Tight, hot heat pulls me and we both cry out as the intensity of this feeling, this moment overrides everything else in the universe. I inch my way in delicately, not wanting to hurt, wanting only to make Lex feel as good as I do.

He's impatient and slams back into me, his body swallowing me to the base of my cock. "God, Lex!"

I pull out and push in again, faster this time, and he bucks back to meet me. I want this to last forever, but I can't control the aching frenzy boiling in me and I set a fast, hard pace that has Lex screaming into the pillows and clawing at the mattress.

My hands on his sultry hips, pulling myself deeper and faster into him. Sweat dribbles down my temples and slides down my neck, I can feel the burning in my eyes and I have to close them to keep from setting the room on fire. I'm pounding into Lex, hard and fast and I know he'll be feeling it for days, and I delight at the thought of him thinking of this moment, everytime he sits down... he's mine, finally, he's mine!

And he's screaming "harder, oh god, HARDER!" and thrashing about beneath me in such wild abandon, such desperation, I can feel my balls tightening, my toes clenching...

And I come, screaming his name.

Lex is laying on my bare shoulder, his nimble fingers twisting locks of my hair contentedly. I have my arm wrapped around his lithe frame, and I massage gentle circles onto his silky back.

"Lex, do you believe a man can fly?" I whisper into the dark.

I feel his head move on my chest, his chin pressed into my shoulder blade as he looks up at me. I can feel more than I can see his eyes searching my face intently, before a small chuckle rises out of him. I feel abashed that he finds something so serious so humorous. Then his soft lips are brushing against mine and he whispers back, "Clark, I believe when it comes to you...anything is possible."

I smile and turn over onto my side, bringing Lex as close as possible. Our naked bodies pressed against each other, our foreheads touching as we look into each others eyes. "There's something I should probably tell you..."

Lex kisses me fleetingly and chuckles again, "If this is about your secret Clark, it's alright, I already know."

Shock, fear, delight, hope rush through me all at once. "How?"

"I've known for a long time, everything Clark, I've just been waiting for you to trust me enough to come to me on your own."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lex. I wanted to tell you sooner, I did..."

"Shh...it's alright Clark, forget about it. But now that you know that I know, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I see your spaceship sometime?"

He really does know everything! I don't know whether to be scared shitless or relieved. I guess I'm feeling a little bit of both, and I can' t help the amusement at the giddiness in Lex's voice. "Want to get your geek on do you?"

"I am not a geek!"

I laugh and squeeze him closer, placing a kiss atop his head. "You are, but you're my geek, and I love you."

"You're right, I am a geek, and if you can love me despite my geekiness, then I'm truly impressed."

"If you can love me despite the fact that I'm an alien, I think the least I can do is accepte your inner geek."

"I love you Clark, I don't care if you're human, alien or a fucking pot roast, I love you for who you are , not what."

"Me too, Lex, me too. Always and forever."

"The stuff of legends, Clark."

"Yes, the stuff of legends..."

"And Clark, I do believe that a man can fly."

"Me too Lex, look..."

For the first time he notices that we're floating about four feet from the bed. His arms tighten around me for fear of falling, and I chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I won't ever let you fall Lex."

*The End*


End file.
